


First time?

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cock Piercing, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Male Character, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Kiibo has a incubus living with him and he is such a teasing by loving at the same time, their relationship take it to the new level quickly!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 29





	First time?

Rantaro POV

Oh~ my human is so shy, well he's a robot as well but it doesnt matter much to me because i love him; his name is Kiibo and i was blessed to watch him for his needs; mm i wonder if he ever had sex, oh how rude of me I'm Rantaro Amami, a incubus just like Saihara, he has two human's which they look pretty okay but i love mines much much more! I was so bored waiting for him to come home i cant help but go out and use some of his momey to buy some sexy clothes, A maid dress, bunny suit and a cow suit what can i say? Im a horny little incubus before you think where and what i am today.....

I will say that Saihara is my master but he call me his playmate! he taught me a lot about humans, he taught me how humans eat, work and breath and repeat same old same old, he also taught me sex, he knew something was off about me so he calls Hajime since he is the alpha guy and it turns out im the alpha like Hajime, Saihara is more of a brother to me than some silly mate, we never had sex or hell even kiss because since then Saihara found his two favorite humans Ouma and Kaito; that makes me want to find one human i ended up with Kiibo and i love him more than anything else, he is so cute and shy with i say such naughty words, i just get a hunch that he never have sex, Oh well he's gonna have some fun tonight with these outfit i pick out.

While i wait for him in a time of need, i catch up on some random tv show my love was watching.....Its ok not my personal favorite but its okay. 

I hear the door open, i quickly fly up to the ceiling so no one can see me....

"Rantaro?" My lover is here! he puts his bag down and start looking for me, i smirk and follow behind him, flying behind him, opening the bedroom door then he turns around and "Boo!" he jumps and blink "dont do that"   
"Im sorry love, You're so cute when you get so scared" i lean to his lips and kiss him, he pull away and cover his lips with his hands, standing back on my feet and aww'ed how cute he gets when he blush, i couldn't help but hug him for his cuteness! i give a soft squeeze hug "So cute!" letting him go and ask him "are you a virgin?"  
That hit him hard; making him look away and blushing bright again, pulling him to my body "Well i can tell by the way i make sexual questions"  
"I done such sexual activites before" he say; making me putting my hand around his waist, lower it down to his butt and grab it just a bit, I lean to his ear "Are you sure? i can please you with everything i got" he push me away "No no i done...S....Sex before" i wasnt buying it with that blush on his fave; pinning him against the wall with a smirk across my face, my leg underneat his lower half i lick my lips "Sure you have, how come you get all fluster when i say such naughty words"   
"It just so sudden to say those things" he say, i attack his neck with kisses and bitting, leaving another mark on his neck.

He wants me just feeling his body movement, i was finish giving his neck some soft kisses and mark; Ah im horny just thinking about having sex with him, i take his hand, head straight to the bedroom; opening the bedroom door, letting him in first then closing it behind him; pusing my lovely lover on the bed, wiggling my tail around "So shy and yet so cute, i could eat you all up!" i lean to his lips for another kiss. God giving him kisses is so addicting; his soft lips... that bright red blush across his face and i wonder how his moan is....i pull away looking into his eyes 

God he is so cute!

Picking him up princess style "Come on my sweet virgin, Let's have some fun and beside im kinda hungry for your body" i smile at him, I promise i'll go soft on him im not rough or anything.

Taking him to the bedroom and lay him on the bed, i got on top of him and start giving him kisses, my hands grab his pants and the slip off so easily, Kiibo cover his face with his hands again, he is so shy, can he stop being so damn cute! i remove his hands from his face and tell him "I'll be gentle" he took that as a yes, ah so he is a virgin; i'll be his first anyway, i took off my own clothes; setting them to the side and position myself, teasing myself he let out a moan which i find the cutest! I hope he doesnt mind my piercing on my dick "Hey babe" he looks at me "this might hurt or sting abit"   
I push myself in, he quickly wrap his arms around my neck; he must be in pain so i stop and let him take the time he needed...

Few more second and he wants me to move, i fully push myself in, aw i see some tears coming down his face, i give him some kisses and wait abit more.....

I started moving, he oet some whimpers here   
I remember what Hajime told me....  
So gave it a few sconds or if needed

He told me to move so i do so. After a few of my thrusting he starts to enjoy it, he ask if this is what sex is like, Of course i kept my pace, slamming myself into him, his legs wrapped around my waist, this is so fun! omg god This feels so good but im running out of breath so is he, i unwrap his leg and them up to my shoulders, he makes the cutest face; the moanings is music to my ears gosh!  
I lower myself and kiss him. Our tongues intertwine with each other, slipping some moans here, i go abit faster he seems to enjoy this and i do too! 

After a heated moment with him i did leave him dripping with my cum, i let him rest his head on my chest listening to the sound of my heart beat...Im so glad, i made him mines...I will love him forever!


End file.
